


The Whole Truth

by takumiismypatronus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takumiismypatronus/pseuds/takumiismypatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitty sees Bitty talking to Kent Parson and wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Truth

Shitty crowds into the diner booth next to Bitty and gives him a hard stare.

  
“Eric Bittle, I want the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Were you or were you not fraternizing with Kent Fucking Parson last night after the game!?”

  
Bitty bites at his bottom lip before glancing across the table at Lardo, who looks interested, and Jack, who absolutely does not.

  
“Yes?” Bitty knows what it had looked like, had caught Shitty and Lardo watching curiously as Kent Parson stood a bit too close, touched his elbow, whispered into his ear.

 

 

The logistics of the evening had been somewhat convoluted. The Bruins had back to back home games: the Falcs on Friday night, and the Aces on Saturday. Kent had arrived in Boston in time to catch the Falcs-Bruins game, which Providence had won in overtime. The Falconers weren’t leaving Boston until early afternoon on Saturday. TL;DR: Jack and Kent would be in the same city, something that only happened a couple of times each hockey season. And since that city was Boston, it was a no brainer for Bitty to take the bus from Samwell.

  
Shitty and Lardo had joined Bitty at the Falconers game, then went back to their place in Cambridge. Bitty told them he’d just get a cheap hotel room so he could have breakfast with Jack before he went back to Providence, and no questions were asked.

  
But an hour ago, Bitty had gotten an unexpected text from Lardo asking if they could join them for breakfast because _Shits says he misses ‘that beautiful fucking man.’_

  
_Sure,_ Bitty texted back. “Change of plans,” he told the others.

 

 

“Aha!” Shitty exclaims, adding a second packet of sugar to his coffee. “And did you leave the stadium with the aforementioned Mr. Parson?”

  
Bitty kicks Jack’s ankle under the table, but Jack doesn’t even blink. “Umm…yes?”

  
“I thought you were waiting for Jack,” Lardo interjects.

  
Bitty hesitates, but Jack speaks up. “I had media stuff and then needed to get back to my room.” He takes another bite of his omelet, the picture of calm. Bitty relaxes slightly; Jack’s got his back.

  
“That still doesn’t explain Bits and Parson,” Lardo says, and Bitty internally bemoans (again) how sharply observant she is.

  
“They were probably just walking out at the same time. The game was over. I just said I’d already told Bittle not to stick around.”

 

 

Bitty had quickly mobilized his men. “You,” he said, pointing at Jack. “Need to take a shower and shave. Oh, and wear a shirt with a collar.” He waved in the direction of Jack’s neck, where a small, but easily recognized, love bite bloomed against Jack’s fair skin.

  
Jack chuckled. “You should do the same, Bits.”

  
Bitty turned to look in the hotel mirror. He had a matching mark on his collarbone. He and Jack were always careful about leaving physical evidence, so it had to be…“Kent Parson!”

  
Kent just shrugged, entirely unrepentant.

  
“And I’m afraid you should probably get back to your own hotel,” Bitty said to Kent. “Knowing these two, this is unlikely to be a quick breakfast.”

  
Kent pouted. “I can’t believe I have to do my Stride of Pride on an empty stomach.”

  
“Oh, honey,” Bitty pulled clean clothes out of his backpack, “you know I’m all about feeding people, but if you want this…arrangement…to stay on the dee-ell, then you’ve gotta be flexible.”

  
“I think I proved I was plenty flexible last night,” Kent smirked. “Or maybe that was _versatile_.”

  
Bitty colored slightly and threw a balled up pair of socks at his head. “Shush, you.”

 

 

“So you didn’t go back to Parson’s hotel?” Lord, Shitty is taking this prosecution business a bit too seriously.

  
“No, I did not,” Bitty answers truthfully.

  
“Then he went back to yours!”

  
“Now why in the world would I take millionaire NHL player Kent Parson, captain of the Las Vegas Aces, back to a crappy room at the Quality Inn?”

  
“You’re deflecting,” Jack points out. Bitty glares at him, but Jack still seems focused on his eggs and only Bitty can see the amused sparkle in his eyes.

  
Bitty sighs. “I did not go with Mr. Parson to his hotel, nor take him to mine.”

  
Shitty seems to deflate at this declaration. “So there’s no deets?”

  
Under the table, Jack bumps his knee against Bitty’s. “In the three and a half years we’ve known him, has Bittle’s love life ever been worthy of deets?”

  
Bitty looks offended. “I’ll have you know, Mr. Zimmermann, that I am a total catch. It’s entirely possible that I could land a professional hockey player.”

  
“In your dreams,” Jack says.

  
“In yours.” Bitty casually tips his head and drops his shoulder in a way that he knows exposes the mark on his collarbone.

  
Lardo watches this small exchange with dawning comprehension.

 

 

Kent was still lounging in the rumpled king sized bed when Jack and Bitty left for the diner where they were meeting their other friends.

  
It could have been awkward, but it wasn’t. “Let’s do this again,” Bitty said, leaning over to brush his lips against Kent’s before slinging his bag over his shoulder.

  
Kent looked back at Bitty and Jack with a smile. “You got it.”

  
Jack lingered in the doorway for a moment. “Maybe sooner rather than later.”

 

 

Bitty walks Shitty and Lardo to their car while Jack pays the bill for breakfast.

  
“Sorry for giving you shit about Parson,” Shitty says. “I was just chirping you.”

  
“Yeah, chirping,” Lardo echoes. But she winks at Bitty before giving him a quick hug and getting into the passenger seat.

  
As they drive off, Jack comes out to the empty parking lot and wraps his arms around Bitty from behind. “Shitty really needs to work on his cross examination skills.”

  
“Yeah, it should have occurred to him that there was a third option other than Kent’s room or mine.”

  
Jack drops a kiss on the top of Bitty’s head. “Speaking of my hotel, Kenny texted that he ordered room service, so he wasn’t hungry any more. But he said he was still really thirsty.”

  
Bitty's laugh is bright. “That boy.”


End file.
